


Good Cop Bad...Criminal

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Explicit Language, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Teasing, criminal!bellatrix, hermione is annoyed, policewoman!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Hermione is a policewoman, Bellatrix is the criminal, who just can't stop with the teasing.(There may be more)Blame the Bellamione discord server.





	Good Cop Bad...Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you for Erazon for the amazing drawings!  
> I also wrote this in a panic, beacuse I'm supposed to study for 4 tests oop

Here we go again 

“We got a call from Diagon Alley about a burglary.” Ron shouted to her from the entrance. “The culprit just ran away and headed to the Knockturns. Fully clothed in black, they had a light build, t’was probably a woman.” 

Hermione sighed.  

“I’ll go to the field, send a unit after me, please. Don’t follow me, but restrict the area around the whole Knockturn Alley.” 

She got a feeling, who the culprit might be. Only one person could be that swift, cunning, and probably idiot, to break in a shop in broad daylight. 

The day barely started, and she already had a criminal to deal with. Maybe it was time to request herself to the office, so she’d only have to deal with the paperwork part.  _Bella would probably die from boredom._  

She resignedly put down her coffee, and the sweet bun she bought at the nearby bakery.  _It was still warm._  She allowed only one second of thought of misery to herself, then as fast as she could, the brunette ran out of the station to the parking lot. 

Since she had to enter an area with narrow streets, and probably would have to by-pass cars and pedestrians, Hermione chose the motor. 

 In less than five minutes, the siren was turned on, and the woman was slaloming between cars, who couldn’t get out of her way quickly. The rising sun warmed her back, while the wind whipped at her hair. Hermione was calm, almost relaxed, this nearly every day routine of hers created a feeling of calm before the storm. Soon the real chase would begin. 

As she turned to Diagon Alley, she saw a group of stressed people in front of a jewellery. As she got closer, one of them – the owner, she guessed – jumped in front of the brunette to stop her. 

“She went that way, miss!” he shouted, his hand pointed in the way of Knockturn Alley. Hermione hurriedly thanked the man, like she just got new information from him, and took a sharp left turn. All the way she cursed the idiot; was she with a car, she could’ve easily hit the man. Of course she knew where the culprit went, she was a policewoman for Christ’ sake! 

Hermione felt jarring around her hips. She took out the radio. “Officer Granger.” 

“The culprit entered Borgin and Burkes, we have the shop surrounded. Should we intrude the building, Officer?” 

“No need, she’ll show up. I’m on my way, approximately three minutes.” 

Two minutes later, she slowed down in front of a crumbly, old building, but despite the appearance, she knew that this place was frequently filled with petty criminals, and most likely with a good amount of drugs and illegal items.  

Two other police car’s light flickered in red and blue, and next to another motor stood Officer Potter. A few curls of his messy hair popped out under the police hat, while sunglasses shielded his green eyes from the sun. Hermione automatically rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from smirking. Harry looked like a typical TV show cop. 

“She’s causing a scene again.” Harry slightly shook his head. 

“Are you surprised?” she muttered back while casting dark looks at the building. She knew that the one she sent those looks towards saw them. “How many entrances the shop has?” 

“Three, all of them are surrounded.” he answered. 

“Good.” she nodded, then took out her cell phone. “Then let me make a call.” she vexed. 

She jumped to the letter “B” in the contracts, and dialed the fourth name. After a few rings, she heard a sultry voice: 

“Yes?” she could literally hear the smirk of the other. 

“That is enough. Get out of the building.” 

“Will you go out with me, then?” 

“No!” she shouted. 

“Naww, why not?” Hermione  _knew_ she was pouting. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise” 

“Bellatrix I’m counting to five, give yourself up!” she lost her patience. “One, two, three...” 

“Okay, okay!” she huffed. “Which entry are you in front of?” 

Hermione sighed. Why she has to do this almost every week?! 

“Well?!” the impatient woman raised her voice. “Do you want me out or not?!” 

“Don’t shout with me.” she scolded her. “Front door.” 

“Alrighty, I’m coming!” Bellatrix sing-songed. “Sadly, not in the way I’d prefer it.” 

“Why, which way would you prefer it?” the question is out before she could think better, and Hermione wanted to slap herself for it, as her cheeks were on flames. She’s cursing the woman and herself for falling for such a trap. 

“In. Your. Bed.” she purred. 

“Are you here already?!”  

“Yes, yes, since you asked me so nicely.” the same voice said it again, but not into the phone this time. It was just as husky, and filled with lust, like any other time when it was directed at Hermione.  

Bellatrix Black stepped outside of the building, the bland, morning wind blowing at her black mane, the sunlight played with her lustrous curls in a way that shouldn’t be this gorgeous. Onyx eyes twinkled in amusement; her ruby red lips curled into a seductive smirk. The report stated it right, she was fully clothed in dark. Black leather jacket with matching high heeled boots, her jeans fitted her perfectly. 

She raised her arms, showing that she held no weapon.  

“Come here pet, check it if I'm indeed unarmed.” she winked at Hermione, who was madly blushing. Damned woman, she knew Hermione had to roam her hands through her body, as a part of her duty.  _Jesus just stop blushing you idiot!_  

As she finished the checking, two other cop entered the building, looking for the robbed items. 

“Bellatrix Black, you’re under arrest for-” she started with a monotone voice, but she was cut off. 

“Oh c’mon, skip the boring part. Press me against that car, pet.” she half murmured half moaned it. 

Hermione didn’t answer, instead she stepped behind Bellatrix and yanked her arms backwards to cuff them, all the while trying to ignore the way Bellatrix gasped and pressed her bum against her front. 

“Stop it.” Hermione fumed. 

“Make me” as much as she could, Bellatrix turned her head backwards to look at the brunette; her eyes were filled with lust, her words heavy with want. 

With more force than necessary, Hermione pushed her in the direction of a police car. She glanced sternly at her colleagues, who tried to hide their grin. Still she caught enough meaningful looks the others exchanged between them. 

When they got close to the car, with a slithering move, Bellatrix slipped out of Hermione’s hold. Moving at reflexes, she grabbed the escaping woman’s cuffed hands with one hand, and her hair with the other. To prevent further action, she shoved the woman’s front to the engine hood. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Hermione hissed in irritation. “You can be charged with this!” 

Suddenly, Bellatrix did the unexpected and yet, it was expected when it came to the annoying woman. With flexed legs, she firmly pushed her shaped butt against Hermione. Again. She let out a low moan at the contact, but Hermione didn’t hesitate either. Instincts and desire clouded her rational mind, as she pressed herself against Bellatrix just as hard. 

“I always thought you for the Good Cop.” Bellatrix panted, flashing a white toothed smile at the policewoman. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

Without a word, she pushed the woman inside of the car, and slammed the door at her. The windows were down, and the woman had the nerve to send a wink to her. 

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, the brunette closed her eyes, as she made her way to her motor. She nodded in the direction of Harry, who signed that he’ll take this from there. Hermione sat up to the seat, thinking about the amount of paperwork that Bellatrix caused again. 

“Until next time, love!” she heard the woman’s goodbye’s, as she headed back to the station. 


End file.
